1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to high voltage pulse generators, particle accelerators and Blumlein structures, and, more specifically, to the incorporation of switches into such structures.
2. Background Information
Particle accelerators are used to increase the energy of electrically charged atomic particles. In addition to their use for basic scientific study, particle accelerators also find use in the development of nuclear fusion devices and for medical applications, such as cancer therapy. One way of forming a particle accelerator is by use of a dielectric wall type of accelerator, an example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,146, that formed out of one or more Blumlein structures. A Blumlein is basically a set of three conductive layer or strips with the two spaces between the strips being filled with dielectric material to produce a pair of parallel transmission lines: the first transmission line is formed by the top and middle conductive strips and the intermediate dielectric layer; the second transmission line is formed by the bottom and middle conductive strips and the intermediate dielectric layer. The common, middle conductive layer is shared by the pair of lines. By holding the upper and lower conductive layers at ground, charging the shared middle layer to a high voltage, and then discharging the middle layer, a pair of waves then travels down the pair of transmission lines. By arranging for this structure for the waves to produce a pulse at one end, the result field can be used to accelerate a particle beam.
Within these various applications, there is an ongoing need to make particle accelerators more powerful, more compact, or both. Consequently, such devices would benefit from improvements in Blumlein technology.